GONE
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: Seandainya Nafas bisa di beli mungkin jeno dapat menikmati hidup lebih lama lagi. "Apa aku selemah ini... "-lee jeno. apa ada lagi warna selain hitam maka jawaban tidak, tidak ada warna selain hitam bagi renjun. "apa dunia indah, aku tdk peduli!"..[NOREN] Lee Jeno X huang renjun, YAOI
1. Teaser

**GONE (NOREN VER)**

 **TEASER!!!!**

"setidaknya aku ingin bernafas lebih lama... "

*lee jeno

"setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan

melihat dunia... "

*huang renjun

dua orang yg sama2 memiliki kelemehan.

Akan kah Cinta mengubah semua

kepedihan dalam hidup mereka menjadi

sebuah keindahan yang membuat siapapun

Iri, Atau membuat hidup mereka semakin

Pedih.

"Aku akan menunjukan keindahan dunia

sesungguhnya padamu huang renjun"

"Aku akan memberi kan seluruh pasokan

udara dalam tubuh ku untuk mu lee jeno"

Sebuah genggaman tidak akan pernah

bertahan lama bukan?!

Hujan pasti akan turun meski matahari

masih ingin tersenyum

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wakakakaka Apa ini TT, aku lagi pengen buat sesuatu lelah menjadi silent reader!!

Mau lanjut atau hapus?!!!!

Aku terinspirasi dari MV nya jin gone, tadinya mau jaeyong, tapi kyanya akan lebih menantang klo norenwkwkwkwk

 **OKELAH MINTA PENDAPAT EAPSS :')**


	2. Chapter 1 : END

**GONE(Noren Ver.)**

 _pada waktu itu kita berjalan bersama berlama-lama membuat ikatan._

lee jeno...". jeno menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda manis disampingnya. pemuda manis itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan jeno disampingnya. jeno masih dengan posisi nya yang sama, "huang renjun...". jawab pemuda manis itu yg diketahui bernama huang renjun, sebelum bangun dari duduknya dan meraih silver stick yg berada tepat disampingnya.

"Mari kita berteman... renjun", Renjun menghentikan langkahnya dan mendecih "Kau yakin.. ingin berteman dengan penyandang tuna netra sepertiku? " jeno terkekeh sebelum menjawab "Tentu saja.. apa salahnya? ".

"Hah... tentu tidak salah, tapi kau tidak tau seberapa lelahnya kau nanti, berapa kali kau akan membangunkanku yang terus terjatuh, berapa kali kau harus mengobati setiap luka yg terus kubuat.. ", jeno tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh, dan terluka... Huang renjun! " renjun sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan jeno, sebelum tersenyum dan menampakan gigi gingsulnya. jeno berdiri tepat dihadapan renjun, matanya menatap tepat kearah renjun, meski dia tahu renjun tidak akan menyadari betapa jeno sangat mengagumi seorang Huang Renjun.

 _'Tuhan biarkan aku bernafas lebih lama... '_

 _lee jeno_

 _'Apakah tuhan akan memberikan kesempatan, untuk aku melihat ciptaannya yang berada dihadapan ku... '_

 _huang renjun._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeno mencengkram erat dadanya, nafasnya terengah, tangan kananya mencoba meraih botol kecil yang berada diatas meja nakas. Jeno mengeluarkan satu kapsul pul yang ada di botol kecil itu dan meminumnya. Sesak (lagi), untuk kesekian kalinya dia ingin mati saja. Jeno menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya, sebelum menutup matanya. ' _Berikan aku waktu lebih lama, untuk bersamanya Tuhan... '_

"Injunie... " panggil jeno, sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan renjun. "Jeno... " renjun reflek langsung menyentuh wajah jeno. Si empunya hanya terkekeh kecil "Apakah?... kau harus selalu memastikan aku jeno atau bukan! " tutur jeno sambil menggengam tangan renjun lembut. Renjun membalasnya dengan tersenyum "Tidak.. tapi aku suka saat menyentuh wajahmu." jeno dan renjun tertawa bersama.

Tidak terasa mereka telah bersama selama setahun. Ya, tentu saja hubungan mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa sekarang. Mereka sudah seperti pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan, membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti iri.

' _Dalam waktu itu kita harus berjalan bersama-sama. Aku menahan diriku sendiri'_

"Jeno.. kau tahu kan besok adalah hari yang paling kuharapkan?! " Jeno tersenyum kecil "Tentu saja!!..." menjeda sedikit ucapannya "Aku sangat senang, ada orang baik hati yg mau mendonorkan matanya untukmu. " jeno mengelus surai Oranye itu dengan lembut. "kau akan menemani ku kan?? " tanya renjun lagi. "Tentu saja!!. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasih ku sendirian, Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat nanti." jeno merengkuh tubuh renjun kedalam pelukannya, renjun membalas pelukannya dengan lembut "Aku terima janjimu Lee Jeno. "

' _jika tuhan memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi... untuk terus bersama mu huang renjun'_

 _'Aku bahkan tidak tau apa kekuranganmu lee jeno, Kau sempurna aku berharap begitu.. '_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagi Hari jeno sudah bersiap-siap untuk menemani renjun operasi.

 _'Tuhan masih memberiku waktu...Mungkin'_

Tapi dada kembali terasa sesak seperti tercekik, jeno terjatuh memegangi dadanya. bayangan tentang dia dan renjun selama ini bermunculan.

' _Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat'_

 _'Aku terima janjimu lee jeno. '_

"Mi... mianhae... ren.. jun.. ah.. " lirih jeno. Matanya tertutup rapat, sesak didadanya membuat nya tak sadarkan diri.

' _jika aku tak dapat menggenggam nya lebih lama...biarkan dia bahagia tanpaku.. "_

Renjun tidak hentinya terus tersenyum, dia tidak sabar bagaimana nanti ia melihat ke indahan dunia sesungguhnya dan juga lee jeno manusia sempurna bagi renjun.

"Renjunie.. " Suara nyonya huang. "Eomma.. apa jeno sudah datang? " tanya renjun antusias, nyonya huang hanya tersenyum miris "Sepertinya dia tidak datang... kita harus berangkat sekarang renjun" ekspresi renjun berubah kecewa ' _dia berbohong... lee jeno sialan'_ batin renjun.

Srekk srekk srekkkk srekkkk

suara roda ranjang rumah sakit beradu dengan lantai, bercampur dengan suara isakan tangis memilukan. diatas nya Lee jeno berbaring tak sadarkan diri, alat bantu pernafasan, selang infus terpasang sempurna. ' _Maafkan aku.. huang_ renjun'

Dokter yang menangani jeno tadi keluar, yang langsung menjadi fokus dari tuan dan nyonya lee " Bagaiman keadaannya dok.. hikss.. " tanya nyonya lee masih dengan isakan yang tidak bisa ditahannya. "Maafkan kami tuan dan nyonya, kami telah melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan, tapi tuhan lebih menyayanginya". Bak setruman nyonya lee langsung tak sadarkan diri.

' _Kenapa tuhan membuat takdir yang memilukan ini... '_

Renjun terpaku dengan apa yang eommanya katakan tadi.

 _Tuhan lebih menyayanginya huang renjun.. hikss.."ibunya menangis dan terus mengguncang tubuh renjun yang bergetar "lee jeno tidak akan meninggalkan ku ibu.. aku percaya padanya" lirih renjun airmatanya tanpa sadar meleleh begitu "Dia telah berjanji padaku.. hikss.. menjadi orang pertama yang aku lihat.. hiks. " isakan nya semakin menjadi._

"Kau berbohong lagi jeno.. " gumam renjun dengan seringaian yang menyedihkan.

' ** _Aku mencoba memegang cara kau berbicara, senyummu, aku mencoba menggengammu, tapi kau tidak disini'_**

satu bulan kemudian...

Renjun berjalan menyusuri setiap hal yang pernah ia lalui sebelumnya. Tatapannya tidak pernah berhenti menyusuri setiap sudut tempat itu. "Indah.. " gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Sama seperti bayanganku dulu, kau benar tanpa mata aku tetap bisa melihat dengan perasaan.. " renjun terkekeh, sambil mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, membiarkan setiap kenangan itu kembali teringat.

Renjun menatap bingkai foto didepannya, yang menampakan sesosok pemuda tampan yang tengah tersenyum. perlahan renjun menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh foto itu. "Operasi mataku berhasil sayang... kau tetap pertama yg kulihat, Apa disana indah... sampai kau tidak ingin menemui ku lagi disini" renjun terkekeh, Air mata nya kembali tumpah tapi masih dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

Renjun meletakkan karangan bunga tepat di peristirahatan terakhir orang yg paling ia sayangi.

Tuhan telah menuliskan takdir yang berbeda bagi jeno dan renjun. Tapi hati mereka masih saling mengikat.

' ** _Ditempat dimana kenangan tersimpan, bahkan dalam kehangatan yang tersisa diujung jariku kau berada disana, Aromamu, wajahmu'_**

 **END**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HUWAAAAAA~~~~ akhirnya selesai juga, gimana?? gajelas dan gk nyambung sama sekali ama teaser dan juga summary wkwkwkwk.. harap maklumi ya Author amatiran hehehe

makasih banget buat yang udah Fav, follow, review terharu akutuhh, ternyata ada yg minat juga.

ini aku terinspirasi dari MV nya jin gone, buat saran pas baca sambil dengerin lagu nya juga yah

review juseyo...

TTD JAE


End file.
